


Sin remordimientos

by BellaScullw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaScullw/pseuds/BellaScullw
Summary: "No vuelvas a disculparte", pidió Daichi a Hinata. "Si vives con remordimientos nosotros también lo haremos".
Kudos: 1





	Sin remordimientos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: applied.  
> ADVERTENCIAS: SPOILERS DEL MANGA (CAPÍTULO 1-369).

El olor del cerdo frito con jengibre trajo lágrimas a los ojos de Hinata. La fiebre había cedido la noche anterior pero seguía bastante decaído y ojeroso, dando una imagen tristemente apagada y vulnerable.

—Lo siento… —Su voz apenas era un ronco susurro. Las manos le temblaron mientras intentaba separar los palillos.

Suga hizo una mueca, Asashi pareció consternado, y Daichi cerró los ojos un momento.

_“Al menos cuando terminó… nadie se disculpó”._

Solo hubo una calma fría después de que la pelota cayera, calma y tranquilidad. Eso definió toda su reacción tras perder los Cuartos de Final. Lo único que los conmovió lo suficiente para hacerlos llorar no fue la derrota sino el crecimiento de Tsukishima y Kageyama. Estaban bien con lo sucedido, Asahi, Daichi y Suga jamás pensaron llegar tan alto. Pisar la cancha de Tokyo era su mejor logro, no querían que se manchara con tristeza y frustración.

—Es suficiente. —Daichi apoyó una mano sobre la cabeza de Hinata con fuerza, llamando su atención—. No has hecho más que disculparte todo este tiempo.

Hinata sorbió las lágrimas.

 _“¡Lo siento!”._ La escena del partido contra Kamomedai pareció repetirse. _“Lo siento…”. Las palabras llenas de desesperación y culpa eran como una pesada loza._

—No fue culpa de nadie —señaló, plenamente consciente que el resto del equipo estaba en el pasillo—. Hasta el último segundo que estuviste en la cancha te aseguraste de anotar puntos. Tal hazaña solo podía ser lograda por ti… —Sacudió la cabeza con la sombra de una sonrisa exasperada—. Es cierto que fue difícil después de que te fuiste pero vivir por el “quizá” no te llevará a ningún lado. Perdimos y eso es todo lo que necesitamos saber.

Lejos de ser cruel, Daichi estaba siendo objetivo y Hinata lo comprendía a la perfección. Lo observó con ojos inmensos y extrañamente viejos.

—Piensa en lo sucedido como un recordatorio, como una lección. Es mejor que haya sucedido ahora, aprenderás de esto y no permitirás que se repita. —Lo sujetó de los hombros—. Takeda-sensei no pudo decírtelo pero lo hago yo ahora: el partido contra Kamomedai no fue el final de nada para ninguno de nosotros. Aún en el futuro ¡podemos hacer lo que sea! ¡Cualquier cosa, cualquier meta! Nada es imposible para nosotros. NADA.

Kageyama, Tsukishima, Nishinoya, Yamaguchi, Tanaka, Ennoshita, Kinoshita y Norita se miraron mientras las palabras repercutían entre ellos. Nada era imposible, vivirían con ese credo desde ese día hacia el futuro.

—Así que… —Daichi soltó a Hinata y sonrió suavemente—. No vuelvas a disculparte. Si vives con remordimientos nosotros también lo haremos.

Fueron esas palabras las que finalmente lo alcanzaron en el caos que era su mente y su corazón. Vivir con remordimientos… nunca dejaría que sus senpais hicieran tal cosa. No por él. Se restregó las lágrimas, asintió con vigor y empezó a comer.

Cuando la voz de Daichi dejó de escucharse, Nishinoya y Tanaka entraron como un tornado saltando alegremente. Los mayores retrocedieron un poco, observando el alboroto con aire casi paternal. Daichi diría en el futuro que hacerse cargo de esos niños le había agregado veinte años más de vida.

—No puedes hacer una expresión tan complicada después de esas palabras tan geniales —dijo Suga casualmente cuando de pronto el rostro de Daichi se ensombreció.

—No fue culpa de nadie… aun me pregunto si es cierto —respondió él en voz baja—. ¿Estaba tan desesperado por ganar que no noté que Hinata estaba al borde del colapso?

—Si quieres culparte ahora, también cúlpanos a nosotros —señaló Asahi con aire melancólico—. Suga y yo también somos los mayores, y como nuestro capitán tus obligaciones te mantenían muy ocupado para notar algo como una fiebre.

—Vaya, a veces también se te dan las palabras geniales. ¡Bien por ti, Asahi! —celebró Suga, dándole una palmada despiadada que casi lo arrojó al piso. El pobre se tambaleó luchando por su equilibrio mientras su amigo giraba y observaba a Daichi con aire retador—. Acabas de decirle a Hinata que no viva con remordimientos. Es así como viviremos de ahora en adelante. ¿Entiendes? —exigió—. No más culpas ni preguntas sobre lo que pudo suceder. Disfrutemos de estos últimos días en Tokyo antes de regresar. Aún quedan los exámenes ¿saben?

—Podía vivir sin recordar eso —murmuró Asahi tristemente.

Daichi soltó una carcajada, el sentimiento agridulce en su pecho se esfumó. El cielo de añil se vislumbraba a través de las ventanas altas de la habitación. No muy lejos notó a Shimizu y Yachi acercarse con bebidas y rio más. Alzó la cabeza con orgullo y asintió.

—Si —dijo—. No más remordimientos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hi!
> 
> Apenas hace unas semanas empecé y terminé de leer Haikyuu y quedé enamorada de la historia. Honestamente tenía mis prejuicios (creo que como muchos otros antes) por ser un manga de deportes, y grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me obsesioné con la historia XD. Hace mucho que no me desvelo leyendo algo y mereció totalmente la pena.
> 
> Ojalá esta viñeta les guste, aun me cuesta un poco entrar en el carácter de los personajes pero espero mejorar conforme pase el tiempo. Si les gustó estaré feliz de leer algún comentario, si hay algo que criticar también lo aceptaré mientras no sea una crítica destructiva.  
> PD: Me parece tan sorprendente amar el voleibol ahora cuando antes le tenía terror (aun le tengo un poco de pánico a la pelota pero lo superaré… creo).  
> Gracias por leer!  
> Besos, Bella.


End file.
